forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Muiral's Gauntlet
Muiral's Gauntlet was the 10 level of Undermountain, one of the sub-levels of the Twisted Caverns. It was claimed by Muiral the Misshapen after he chased out the drow forces that once called the domain their home. As of the Year of Three Ships Sailing, 1492 DR, the level was left neglected in a state of disrepair. Description Upon first glance, the halls of the Gauntlet resembled the winding, labyrinthine style that was quite popular among the drow of the Underdark. However, Muiral reshaped them to a rather grand scale, with corridors that often spanned 20' (6.1 m) wide and 20' tall. Many portions of the Gauntlet were enchanted by permanent versions of the guards and wards spell, to the confusion and ire of anyone trapped within. Despite Muiral's changes, many examples of drow culture continued to line the Gauntlet's halls. Many of its walls were still decorated with carvings and mosaics that dated back to its dark elf founders. These passageways were all dimly lit, save for the original faerie fire enchantments that provided limited illumination. Geography Entrances * Prior to the Spellplague, the main entrance into the Gauntlet was by means of a gate created by Muiral himself. This passageway could be projected onto any reflective surface, such as polished stone, metal or mirrors. Notable Locations ;Cleric's quarters: : Beyond a long hallway, extending east from the Halls of Selvetarm, were a series of rooms and halls that composed the wing that housed the domain's clerics. These included a dining hall, kitchen, pantry, a number of suites comprised of private quarters, including those of the academy's headmistress, along with a small, but densely-filled library. Within the room's shelves were over 100 treatises, each written in the drow language, detailing the worship of Lolth in all of its forms. ;Communal baths: : Extended east from the temple of Lolth was a large chamber that was constructed to act as a sort of subterranean park. It was warmly lit, with a floor of mossy grass that was quite soft to the touch. Within the center was a large fountain whose statue resembled a centaur, half-encircled on the east side by columns carved into the shapes of dryads and nymphs. : Just beyond the statuary a massive center column that shrouded the view of the steamy, fog-covered communal baths. Several benches sat upon tiled floor, arranged in way that depicted variety of fish, set around two pools of water. One of these pools was filled with ice water, the temperature of which didn't vary with time, while the other was filled with hot water, maintained by magical means to be ideal for a relaxing lounge. ;Foyer: : Just east of the hall of mirrors was a large registration that visitors had to pass through before they came into the rest of the drow academy. Anyone entering the school was required to speak the name of the individual they came to see, lest they be shocked my a form of magical protection. Within this room hung portraits of several of the drow who had graduated from the establishment, dressed in the same plain tunics. ;God-watched gates: : ;Hall of heroes: : ;Hall of mirrors: : This maze-like chamber was located in the northwest region of the Gauntlet. Its walls were lined, floor to ceiling, with an array of mirrors that made it appear as if hundreds of individuals stood within. It was well-let by a series of continual light spells that were further enhanced by reflection of the seemingly-endless mirrors. The effect was quite disorienting and left travelers feeling extremely dizzy. ;Halls of Selvetarm: : The antechamber leading into this room from the east was lined with humanoid skulls that were so old they cracked and shattered when any weight was placed upon them. Its walls were lined with rusted weapons that had were entirely useless in combat. : The chamber itself had vaulted ceiling, 40' (12.2 m) high, from which hung an enormous statue that resembled a stone tarantula. Set into the sandy ground were eight additional "statues"; these were in-fact drow who had been petrified by Muiral himself. Before the archmage's incursion this chamber served as an arena for the drow belonging to the Warrior Academy. ;Muiral's Laboratory: : Just west of the drow temple was a small room that Muiral had repurposed as his arcane laboratory. Set within its center were five wooden trestle tables, covered with expired alchemical supplies and rusty operating tools. Also within the lab was a large, ovular mirror that served as one of Muiral's gates. Along the sides chamber were piles of humanoid remains, comprised of the dismembered dark elves and various adventurers that wandered into the gauntlet. Beneath these piles of bones and other body parts were a number of ghouls, the results of Muiral's experimentation. ;Temple of Lolth: : Beyond the registration room was a large temple-chamber dedicated to Lolth and other deities of the drow. Just outside the chamber were two, 20' (6.1 m) tall statues of the Queen of Spiders, on either side of its entrance. :The temple itself featured a vaulted, 30' (9.1 m) high ceiling that was draped in cobwebs and a massive stone alter that was encircled by floor-to-ceiling columns and flanked by a pair of large of spider-shaped braziers. Despite the purple flames that continuously burning within the fire pits, the room whole room felt unnervingly cold. The alter itself was crafted carved stone that resembled a mass of webs and radiated an aura of conjuration magic. Any being that touched the alter released eight separate swarms of spiders that overran any intruders who dared to defile the sacred chamber of Lolth. Exits As of the late 15 century DR, the following paths could be used to exit Muiral's Gauntlet: * A large hole in the ceiling in a chamber in the north part of the level. * A mirror-gate in Muiral's laboratory that connected it with the Lost Level. * A mirror-gate located in the former kitchen of the drow Warrior Academy, led up to the Dungeon Level. * A mirror gate in a drow apartment, leading to level 7, Maddgoth's Castle. * A mirror gate in a palace dedicated to a demon lady, leading to level 12, the Maze Level. * A mirror gate in House Auvryndar military stronghold, leading to level 8, Slitherswamp. Inhabitants The following peoples inhabited this level as of 1492 DR: * Muiral: The former bodyguard of Halaster Blackcloak was turned into a half-scorpion by means of his studies of magic. * House Auvryndar: These drow used this floor as a stronghold. * Vlonwelv Auvryndar: The head priestess of House Auvryndar was a diplomat to the core. * Zress Orlezziir: The champion of House Auvryndar never left the side of Vlonwelv. She was known to wear mithral plate. * Gorzil: Gorzil and his gang of troglodytes were all slaves to House Auvryndar. They were trained to wear breastplate armor and wield longswords. Sometime before the mid-14 century, a crystal ooze infiltrated the cold-water pool within the communal baths. Due to the steam provided from the hot spring pool, it was nigh-undetectable. The drow temple was home to the ghost of its former High Priestess, haunting the sanctuary she was was dedicated to in life. The spectral servitor was accompanied by a number of banshees, the undead forms of priestesses Charinidia, Grazthrae and T'riizlin, who were turned by Lolth due to their excessive vanity. A single banshee lived beyond the temple in some dark, cloistered room. It was unknown if they were the spectral form of yet another priestess of Lolth. History Before it was taken over by Muiral, centuries before the Time of Troubles, this domain served as a living quarters and academy for a colony of drow that lived beneath Mount Waterdeep. It was quite a serene place for the drow; the communal baths were especially pleasing as they featured displays of art, live music and refreshments that were carried in by servants. For some unknown reason, they were forced to abandon their home here, leaving behind significant evidence of their society that since fell to decay. Many of the halls became infested by subterranean creatures such as rot grubs, green slimes, or became haunted by the undead remnants of their former inhabitants. When Muiral discovered the remnants of the drow realm, he reshaped it to his will. Somewhat ironically, he repurposed much of the hated dark elves' dwellings towards his own designs. Throughout the years Muiral filled the Gauntlet with monstrous creatures that amused him and trained them to remain within their respective regions and not interfere with the level's other beings. In the Year of the Scarlet Witch, 1491 DR, the four dwarven adventurers of Falkir's Fist were killed in one of the rooms in the western portion of the Gauntlet. They had just made it one of Muiral's mirror-''gates'' but were killed before they could escape. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Underground locations Category:Locations in Undermountain Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations